theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Summonings
The user must be a Sage or Sanin, use a Summoning Scroll of Greater quality or better, and have a blood-pactA blood-pact is represented by the user signing some type of contract with a beast. They're easily acquired as they take no in game RP to achieve. However, the person wanting to receive a contract with a summoned beast must be on a 2 session long break. This will represent their time spent away training with the beast. A blood-pact must be created with each summon you wish to use/wield. with the said summon. Once acquired the user places an amount of chakra equal to the level amount the user wishes for the summon to be. The Level is equal to 1d10/level of HP and can be no greater than 100 in level. The summoned creature is represented by the hand seal of the summon. The Size of the summon is represented by every 10 levels. The creature's endurance is equal to its constitution. Tiers of Summons: Solider: Summoned and dismissed as a standard action. The most versatile summon. This summon obeys commands willfully and studiously. Protector: Summoned with a full round action. Dismissed with a free action. Is versatile like the Solider. Capable of Communication. Obeys all commands as well. Noble: Summoned with a swift action. Dismissed with a free action. Rarely encountered in battle and do not require as much chakra to summon. Have free will but will still obey orders form summoner. Guardian: Summoned and dismissed as a full round action. Guardians are stronger larger summons with a greater range of abilities. Guardians obey summoner commands without question. Champion: A Greater Summon with increased size and power. Very Difficult to summon. The Champion summon is able to share power with its summoner. As a full round action the champion is able to deal 2 points equal to hit die of damage or chakra damage to himself to grant 1 point of chakra or health to the summoner. This ability requires touch range and will provoke attacks of oppurtunities. Available Animal Summons Rat - ''' A rat is a creature that lives on the fringes of human society. Almost like parasites they create their nest in our homes and eat our food. A rat's greatest quality is its stealth, as often the only sighting of a rat is by what it has done. Rat's are feared by many, not for their combat prowess, but for the fact that they are often disease carriers. A brash and loud person has no chance of being accepted as a master, as they have little to no use for sneaking by an enemy. '''Darkvision (Ex): The rat can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Disease Carrier (Ex): Any creature suffering damage from a rat's bite attack is infected by a disease (injury type, save DC 15, incubation period 1 day, damage 1 point of Constitution damage). This disease can be treated normally. Natural Weapons: The rat has 1 bite attack. Scent (Ex): This ability allows a rat to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes and track by sense of smell. Skill Bonuses: A rat gains a +8 racial bonus to Balance and Move Silently check, as well as a +8 racial bonus to hide checks during nighttime. Ox ''' The most notable characteristic of an ox is its great fortitude and strength. These creatures can push themselves for many long hours without tiring. Oxen are quite slow to anger, but are powerhouses once enraged. The frail have no chance of being accepted by an ox, only the hearty are accepted. '''Darkvision (Ex): The ox can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Natural Weapons (Ex): The ox has 1 gore attack. Trample (Ex): The ox may trample any creature in its path, dealing damage equal to its gore attack. The reflex save DC is 10 + summon level + the ox's Str modifier. Tiger This fierce creature is feared by even the most vicious predators. Its excellent hunting and hiding ability make it a dreadful opponent, and its strength will see to it that even if it falls, its opponent will not come out unscathed. It is very prideful and despise weakness and cowardice, and will refuse to serve a master that does not possess true strength of heart. Darkvision (Ex): The tiger can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black- and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Improved Grab (Ex): To succeed with improved grab, the tiger must hit with its claw attack. Natural Weapons: The tiger has 2 claw and 1 bite attack. Pounce (Ex): If a tiger leaps upon a foe during the first round of combat, it can make a full attack even if it has already taken a move action. Rake (Ex): A tiger that gets a hold of its target can make two rake attacks with its hind legs for standard claw damage each. If the tiger pounces on an opponent, it can also rake. Skill Bonuses: The tiger gains a +4 bonus to Balance and Hide checks, and a +8 bonus to Hide checks while in tall grass or undergrowth. Horse ''' There are few creatures in nature that can rival the horse's speed and splendor. A horse is a creature of determination, often willing to be pushed to their death by fatigue, rather then buckle under the pressure their rider puts on them. Many think a horse is useless in combat, but its kicks can be deadly to the unprepared. Horses can't stand laziness and will not accept a master if they don't show similar determination. A user can ride a horse with the ride skill. '''Bonus Feat: The horse gains the Endurance bonus feat for free. Darkvision (Ex): The horse can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black- and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Increased Carrying Capacity (Ex): The horse is able to bear greater charge, and its carrying capacity increases as though it was one size category larger than in reality. Natural Weapons: The horse has 2 hoof(claw) attacks Scent (Ex): This ability allows a horse to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes and track by sense of smell. Hare A hare is a swift and agile creature that has been known to elude even the most tenacious of pursuers. Although the hare is not an animal that is good in combat, it however makes an excellent messenger. It will serve those that find the spreading of knowledge that will help others to be a great service. They will however not serve those that seek to horde information for themselves. Darkvision (Ex): The hare can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Natural Weapons: The hare has 1 bite attack and uses both claws to make 1 claw attack. Scent (Ex): This ability allows a hare to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes and track by sense of smell. Skill Bonuses: A hare gains a +8 racial bonus to Hide, Jump, Listen and Spot checks, as Snake Requires 3 Week Long Contract''' ' These treacherous creatures serve only the most foul of humankind. They are good at sneaking past an enemy's defense and strike them in the back, even going as far as backstabbing their own masters if the reward is good enough. A snake will not serve a master that either does not bow to their wills, or fail show equal power and promises of greatness. '''Constrict' (Ex): With a successful grapple check against a creature of its size or smaller, a snake deals damage equal to its bite damage. Darkvision (Ex): The snake can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black- and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Improved Grab (Ex): To succeed with improved grab, the snake must hit with its bite attack. Natural Weapons: The snake has 1 bite attack. Poison (Ex): A snake injects venom with a successful bite. The victim must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 1d6 points of temporary Strength damage; a second Fortitude save must be made 1 minute later to negate the venom’s secondary damage, 1d6 point of temporary Strength damage. The save DC is equal to 10 + summon level + summon's Con modifier. Scent (Ex): This ability allows a snake to detect approaching enemies and sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Skill Bonuses: A snake gains a +8 racial bonus to Balance, Climb and Swim checks, as well as a +6 racial bonus to Hide, Listen and Spot checks. Swallow Whole (Ex): Only snakes of Large size or larger can use this ability. If the snake begins its turn with an opponent held in its mouth (see improved grab, above), it can attempt a new grapple check (as though attempting to pin the opponent). If it succeeds, it swallows its opponent and deals bite damage. Unless noted otherwise, the opponent can be up to one size category smaller than the swallowing creature. Being swallowed has various consequences depending on the creature, but a swallowed opponent is considered grappled, while the creature is not. A swallowed opponent can try to cut its way free with any light piercing or slashing weapon (the snake will release its target when 20 or more points of damage is dealt to it in that fashion), or it can just try to escape the grapple. If the swallowed opponent chooses the latter course, success puts it back in the creature’s mouth, where it may be bitten or swallowed again. Ram The ram is a very headstrong and brash animal. Often charging head first at a problem, it won't quit until it has over come the obstacle. That fact alone makes them a creature not to be trifled with on the battlefield. Many have fallen to a ram's horns and will. The meek sicken a ram; in its eyes if a person is not willing to stand by itself, it does not deserve its services. Darkvision (Ex): The ram can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black- and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Natural Weapons: The ram has 1 gore attack. Scent (Ex): This ability allows a ram to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes and track by sense of smell. Skill Bonuses: The ram gains a +4 racial bonus to Balance, Climb and Jump checks. Rushing Charge (Ex): If the Ram succeeds a Charge attack, it may attempt to execute a rushing charge at the target once per encounter. If it does not succeed a Strength check (DC 10 + half the Ram's HD + Ram's Str modifier), the target is knocked prone and the charge attack deals double damage. Monkey Normally a playful, intelligent and shy animal, it can become a fierce combatant when angered. The closest rival to humans in terms of intelligence, monkeys are able to use almost any weapon or tool that a human could. This means that a monkey will be a fierce opponent for any enemy to deal with. A monkey will only take a creative master that also likes to have fun, as they have little patience for those without imagination. Darkvision (Ex): The monkey can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Natural Weapons: The monkey has 2 claws and 1 bite attack. The monkey has opposable thumbs that enable it to wield weapons and other objects. Bonus Feat: The monkey gains the Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Skill Bonuses: The monkey gains a +4 racial bonus to Balance and Climb checks. Bird (Hawk) Swift, silent, and deadly are the methods and tools for survival that a hawk employs. They are known for their keen eyesight and ability to strike without warning on their unsuspecting prey. A hawk is also fierce when guarding its home and family. A hawk will serve anyone who embodies its methods when on the battlefield or when protecting those that are considered close and family. Darkvision (Ex): The hawk has great eyesight and can see in total darkness, out to 180 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Fling (Ex): Using its powerful talons, a hawk can drop a creature it has grabbed or use an attack action to fling it aside. The creature must be one size category smaller than the hawk for this maneuver to work. A flung creature travels 30 feet and takes 3d6 points of damage. If the hawk flings it while flying, the creature takes this amount or falling damage, whichever is greater. Natural Weapons: The hawk uses both talons for 1 talon attack. Skill Bonuses: A hawk gains a +8 racial bonus to Spot and Survival checks during daylight. Flight: Capable of flying Dog A dog is a loyal and dedicated animal. It is a kind, loving, and protective soul that will defend its friends and family when the situation calls for it. It will serve anyone that will treat it with kindness and respect. If neither of these qualities are found within a person then the dog will not serve them. Darkvision (Ex): The dog can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Natural Weapons: The dog has 1 bite attack. Scent (Ex): This ability allows a dog to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Skill Bonuses: A dog gains a +2 racial bonus to Jump checks and a +6 racial bonus to Survival checks when tracking by the sense of smell. Boar A boar may not be the smartest of creatures but it does possess one redeeming quality, its almost single-minded dedication to a task or ideal. Once a boar has decided on a course of action their attention and dedication are not easily averted or diverted. They will serve those that dedicated themselves to a purpose or ideal. They will not, however, serve those who lack focus and determination within them. Darkvision (Ex): The boar can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Natural Weapons: The boar has 1 gore attack. Scent (Ex): This ability allows a boar to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes and track by sense of smell. Trample (Ex): The boar may trample foes. The damage is equal to its gore damage. Dragon Requires 3 Week Long Contract These mythical creatures are thought to nothing but legends. The oldest are often gifted with vast intelligence and power. A dragon values values courage as well as honor. It is a beast to be feared and will not serve a coward, or one who lies to save themselves. Once their service, and friendship, is gained it is a bond that will not easily be broken. There are six types of dragon: Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water and Wind. The user must specify which type he makes a pact with when he does; the Dragon's breath weapon and resistance are based on this type. a user can ride a dragon with the ride skill. Hit Dice: 1d10 Rank Requirements: * Solider and Protector: 4 + summon level * Guardian: 6 + summon level * Noble: 8 + summon level * Champion: 12 + summon level Chakra Cost: * Soldier: 4 x size * Protector: 4 x size + 5 * Guardian: 5 x size + 15 * Noble: 6 x size+20 * Champion: 7 x size + 30 Breath Weapon (Su): A breath weapon attack causes energy damage (of the selected type) equal to 2d4 per summon level. The breath may be either a 40-feet-long cone, or a 60-feet-long line. The damage can be halved with a Reflex save DC 10 + summon level + summon's Con modifier. The summon is immune to his own breath weapon. A Dragon can only use this ability once per 1d6 rounds. Darkvision (Ex): The Dragon can see in total darkness, out to 90 feet. Darkvision is black-and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Energy Resistance (Ex): A dragon has a resistance to energy of his given type (fire dragon has fire resistance, etc) equal to 5 + 2 per summon level. Flight (Ex): All dragons are capable of flight. Hold Breat'''h (Ex): The water dragon can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to four times its Constitution modifier before it risks to drown. '''Natural Weapons: The dragon has 1 bite and 2 claw attacks. Bonus Feat: All Dragons have Alertness Slug Requires 3 Week Long Contract This creature is often looked down upon by the others because of its appearance and lack of defense mechanism. While its greatest weapon may not be its body, it is a knowledgeable and kind hearted creature, with a compassionate heart that knows not hate. It will refuse to serve a master that goes against its principles and way of life. The slugs also grow unusually large in size Acid Spit (Su): A slug may spit a gob of acid at a target with a 60 feet range. The creature caught (and the ones in a 5 feet radius of it) are allowed a Reflex save for half damage (DC 10 + summon level + the summon's Con modifier). The acid spit deals 1d8 points of acid damage plus 1d4 points of acid damage as splash damage to adjacent creatures per summon level, up to a maximum of dice specified by size and gore. Darkvision (Ex): The slug can see in total darkness, out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black- and-white only, but is otherwise like normal light. Escape Artist (Su): The slug is able to escape a grapple or pin by breaking itself in smaller slugs and reforming outside the grapple. Using this ability requires a move-equivalent action. Immunities: The slug is immune to all mind-affecting effects and can never fail a massive damage save. A slug cannot be knocked prone. Natural Weapons: The slug has 1 slam attack. Resistance to Energy (Su): The Slug has an Acid Resistance equal to 5 + the slug's hit dice. Slow: The slug cannot run or charge.